


Welcome Home

by Madelief



Series: Alpha and Omega bonus bits and bobs [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 20:49:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5220323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madelief/pseuds/Madelief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is in response to a Tumblr prompt for Cullen and my OC Leaena Trevelyan: Spooning</p><p>And another one that will get a part 2 (oh yes)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Halfblood_Fiend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halfblood_Fiend/gifts).



> This is just what I needed after that angst-ridden main story chapter! Thank you!!!

It was that point, the one between sleep and awake where she was so comfortable she didn’t want to move - ever again. She was curled up in a ball, her head burrowed into a pillow, feeling nothing but utter bliss right down to her toes.

There was, of course, another reason why moving was a terrible idea, which had everything to do with the large, powerful body lying right next to her.

The hairs from Cullen’s chest, abdomen and legs were tickling Lea’s back and thighs, whilst his hand gently pushed her ponytail away from her neck. A small sigh of contentment escaped her as she felt warm lips press onto her collarbone, then leaving a trail of fire as he made his way up her neck.

‘I’m not waking you, am I?’

His voice, still gravelly with sleep and lust, made her smile. She just managed to resist the urge to change position, instinctively pushing herself against the heat of his erection that was grazing lightly against her ass.

‘If I were to say yes, what would you do?’

She still hadn’t opened her eyes, her deep breaths becoming somewhat hitched as his hand steadily made tantalising progress across her breasts and nipples before arriving at her stomach.

‘Carry on regardless, hoping you’ll forgive me. And do this.’

Lea’s eyes flew open as Cullen’s arm tightened around her waist and pulled her right up against him, determined to close the miniscule gap. ‘You were too far away.’

‘I was wasn’t I?’ she murmured huskily. ‘And you won’t hear me complaining. No forgiveness required.’

One of her nipples was now being caressed between his finger and thumb as she tilted her head back, the kisses being pressed along her jaw making the sweet ache between her legs intensify. She wriggled her hips a bit more, feeling his cock jerked in response as the appreciative growl by her ear made her smile in anticipation.

‘Keep doing that, my lady, and I’ll be happy to wake you like this every day for the rest of eternity.’

Cullen’s hand had moved, his palm over her other nipple with excruciating slowness, making her suddenly not sleepy at all. She stretched drowsily as his one hand continued to awaken her body in the most pleasurable way possible, his fingers now trailing over her abdomen and drawing patterns around her belly button.

Turning her head back so she could capture his lips with hers, Lea moaned softly as her tongue slipped into his mouth. She’d let her head fall back, pure sensation making her tremble as his hand came to cup her face, softly stroking her jaw as he deepened the kiss. Her free hand had sought the stubble on his cheek, letting her nails toy with the spot just under his chin that she knew sent goosebumps down his back.

It was one of those languid, sleepy kisses that she never wanted to end as her hand then crept to his neck, playing with the curls at the nape.  Cullen’s arm snuck down once more, holding her tightly against the hard, toned muscles of his body.  The sense of safety and peace – the same one every time he held her close – settled in her mind, her heart skipping several beats as he lifted his head to give her a lazy grin.

‘That’s a promise I’ll keep you to,’ Lea whispered, biting her lip as her finger traced a line over his scar. ‘Maker, I missed you, Cullen.’

The full impact of his devastating smile had left her dazed, incredulous that this gorgeous man wanted to be with her still. After all they had been through, and after all this time, moments like this reminded her just how blessed she was to have Cullen by her side.

‘I am here now. As are you.’ Another kiss distracted her completely, as did those fingers of his now drifting over her side and hip. ‘And I intend to make up for lost time. There’s nowhere you have to be is there?’

She smiled back at him drowsily as she snuggled into his embrace, her leg now draping over his as she adjusted herself slightly to get closer to him.

‘There is the delegation – oh –‘. Whatever she’d been about to say didn’t matter suddenly, as the callused palm stroking her ass had made its way to her inner thigh.  

The mere hint of the woody scent that was all Cullen had her nuzzling at his neck, her senses always demanding more. Their bodies were so closely intertwined Lea could feel his every breath and muscle move as his fingers continued to tease the skin around her already wet outer lips.

‘The delegation from Antiva?’ The combination of his fingers now stroking her clit, and the tongue licking her ear, had left Lea unable to do much else but moan incoherently.

‘Yes – I….’ Her hand had curled into the sheets, gripping them tightly as her hips ground against his hand, the expectation of what was to come only heightened by the feel of his thick, hard cock now nudging between her thighs.

‘There’s enough time for me to do what I have been dreaming of these last few weeks.’ A wicked chuckle floated through her body, just as two fingers slid between her folds and his thumb rubbed her clit. ‘And you’re so wet for me already. Just how I imagined you would be.’

She gasped at the intense pleasure adding to the deep ache building rapidly at her very core, just how much she wanted him evident from the wetness spreading across her thighs and onto his palm.

Lea hadn’t been expecting the sudden move, his fingertips repeatedly flickering against that spot high inside of her which left her crying his name as flames of desire shot through her body. The surprise had merely added to the delicious pressure spreading from her abdomen out to her whole body.

The long months of being apart were driving her closer and closer to her peak already, Lea starting to sob as those firm fingers of his started to thrust rapidly into her. The sounds of her sticky wet juices against the skin of his palm were sending her mind spinning, sparks shooting across her stomach and up her chest.

‘This is a taste of what I will do to you later.’ Cullen’s voice was rough with his own need, his breath across her neck added to the energy now flooding her veins. ‘I know what you’ll be thinking, Inquisitor, whilst you are in your meeting pretending to listen. My cock, fucking you fast and hard from behind, making you scream and beg for more.’

His words sent Lea’s mind ablaze at the image he’d left her with, bucking against the thumb that was tormenting the oversensitive nub. Desperate to feel more, she started to shake as Cullen increased the speed of his thrusting fingers, her whole body afire as she blindly clawed at the sheets.

‘I’m going to enjoy imaging the two of us tonight. I might not even be able to wait that long. Will you think of me, Leaena, whilst I take care of myself in your absence?’

The thought of Cullen’s fist wrapped around his cock, leisurely stroking the shaft as precome glistened on the swollen head, sent her hurtling into oblivion. A million stars burst in front of her eyes as the exquisite tension that had been building inside her exploded, her body shuddering uncontrollably as every muscle in her body contracted with mindless gratification.

Her long wail of release caught in his mouth as he kissed her fiercely, burning with his own unmet need – yet his fingers were still fucking her, drawing out the ecstasy of her orgasm to the very edge of her limits. Lea clung to him, her nails raking down his arm as she continued to tremble, Cullen holding her close as he finally lifted his hand away from her soaking wet folds.

‘That was…..Maker’s Breath…..’ Lea couldn’t move, sated in a way she hadn’t been since she’d last left his bed all too long ago.

She just managed to turn and face him, raising a hand to his lips, feeling traces of wetness. ‘A reminder of me for later? I fully expect you to keep your word. On both counts.’

‘Don’t I always?’ His lips found hers once more, kissing slowly this time and tenderly. ‘I missed you too by the way, as you know. And I will miss you again in a minute when you head off to that completely tedious gathering.’

‘I’m sorry.’ She flashed him a cheeky smile as she reluctantly started to move. ‘But I doubt I’ll be bored. You can do this again, by the way.’

‘I intend to.’ A heated kiss landed on her shoulder before a light smack on her ass made her shriek.

‘Cullen!’

‘It’s time to get out of bed, Inquisitor. I can’t take another innuendo-filled lecture from Leliana and Josephine about how I always make you late.’ He grinned unrepentantly at her as she finally managed to sit upright, her legs still shaky as she tried and failed to stand.

‘Oh very well,’ she grumbled, stumbling slightly as her feet started to work once more. ‘I expect you to make it up later to me, Commander.’

The sight of Cullen, relaxed and happy as his hand ran through his rumpled hair made Lea’s breath catch and her heart do somersaults at just how beautiful he was, inside and out. The vision of him like this would be in her mind forever, a treasured memory that would keep her warm and safe for the times they had to be apart.

As she impulsively leant forward to give him one final, lingering kiss before getting ready, her prayers to Andraste were filled with nothing but gratitude for finally sending the man of her dreams into her life. 


End file.
